An unconventional Cinderella story
by funstt
Summary: Quinn finds herself writing to a fellow student wishing to attend Stanford University the following year. Little does she know her mystery man is closer than she thinks. Loosely based on "A Cinderella Story".


Quinn opened her eyes slightly before tightly closing them again. It was getting towards late summer, which meant bright mornings, too bright when you had had a late night. She was pretty tired actually. She had been up late the night before studying for her bio exam. And well, then there was _him_. She bit back a grin at the thought.

She stretched and sat up, noticing her roommates were still dead asleep snoring. She envied people who could sleep when it was light inside.

Grabbing a towel, she began her morning ritual, showering, brushing her teeth, then choosing some clothes before applying some make up. It was her senior year at PCA and Quinn had changed quite a bit.

She liked to think her fashion sense had changed to a more adorkable style than before. Think Zooey Deschanel off New girl. She loved that show, so much so that she had put a bit more thought into her clothes this year.

It was still early in the year and school had only been back for a month. It was funny to think back to her first day.

So many people had not even recognised her – all because of a few new skirts and a new pair of glasses. Mark nearly tripped over himself when he saw her. Quinn nearly giggled out loud at that memory.

Mark had broken up with her at the end of last year for a girl in the year level below them. _Brooke_. It had been terrible at the time; Quinn had been really heartbroken at the thought of her three year relationship just being shattered in the blink of an eye. Luckily it was just before holidays let out for the year, so she had had plenty of time for reflection and grieving. It was Christmas time that she finally realised she couldn't even think of one thing she liked about the guy.

It was sad really, Quinn being so smart and she didn't even see it. Once she had made such a realisation, it was easy street from there.

A groan from Zoey snapped her out of her trance as she swiftly put the wand of her mascara back into the base. Blinking her eyes a few times, she nodded sharply, happy with her simple yet attractive look.

She made her way over to Zoey's bed and sat down. Zoey was only just starting to come about, sitting up and finally, looking at Quinn.

"Oh hey Quinn, you're up early," She said groggily.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep while it was so bright in here. It's the only downside of summer. I'm about to head out and get some breakfast, want me to wait for you?"

Zoey nodded and went to take a shower. Quinn sat down at the desk near her bed and switched on her laptop. She felt her stomach turn as she noticed she had a new email. Holding back a squeal of excitement, she clicked open and began to read.

_Hey GameGirl,_

_Sorry I fell asleep last night! I was up late the night before studying for an exam I have today. Kill me. This will all be worth it once we get into Stanford. Can't wait. Then ill actually get to meet you._

_- ClosetPoet_

Smiling, Quinn re-read the email a few times before deciding what to write in her reply. After clicking her tongue twice she began to type a response.

_Hey CP, _

_I fell asleep too. I have an exam today that I was studying for and I ended up falling asleep on my book anyway. Luckily I crawled into bed by about 2am. Otherwise I would have been feeling sorry for my neck today. Maybe. One day. Good luck on your exam later._

_- GG_

She closed her laptop and sighed contently. It had been 2 months since she began talking to CP. They had met on a chat forum for Stanford University – where they were both hoping to attend the following year.

At first, Quinn had been pretty sceptical about the whole thing. Some guy talking to her to get to know her and find out what she thought about life on campus? Pfft, no way. But he had somehow managed to break her walls down, and now she felt like she could be herself when she was talking to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Zoey walked back into dorm room 101, fully dressed and much wider awake than earlier.

"You ready Quinn?"

"Yep, I am starving! Would it be weird if I had a can of blix with breakfast?"

Zoey shot her a look of disapproval, "don't you think that would be a tad unhealthy?"

"Yeah I guess…but there's a new flavour out. Screw it, I'm going to treat myself!"

After they had gotten their not so health breakfasts, they went to sit at their usual table, finding that Chase, Michael and Logan were already there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Quinn asked the boys.

"Well, we were going to sleep in, but Michael and Logan have an exam today and we have a pact to get up every time one of us has an exam so we don't miss any. We can't afford to lose marks because we couldn't get out of bed," Chase explained as if it were obvious.

"Oh cool, what exam do you guys have?" Zoey ask, popping the last of her grapes into her mouth.

"Bio, it's going to be the worst. Have you studied Quinn?" Michael asked, a look of dread crossing his face.

"Of course, I'm aiming for Valedictorian this year, so I need to do all the studying I can manage. Did you guys study? Please tell me you did."

"Yeah I studied last night, Logan has barely looked at his books."

"Yeah, kill me," Logan said, absentmindedly stirring his cereal. He didn't seem to be hungry today.

"You really should start studying man; don't you want to get into university?" Chase chastised, Logan shrugged in response.

Quinn had stopped paying attention, she had pulled out her iPhone and noticed she had a new email. She opened it immediately and scanned its contents.

_GG,_

_Don't you get sick of pretending to be someone your night? Maybe you don't do that…But I just feel like I've never been more alone. My friends are great, but I feel like they would think less of me if they knew how hard I study and stuff. I'm hoping to get Valedictorian at my school this year. Good luck for your exam too._

_CP._

Quinn frowned, she knew exactly how he felt. She loved her friends, but it was so hard at school, people made a judgement of you which never left. She would always be rendered science nerd Quinn Pensky.

"Quinn? Are you listening?" Zoey was waving a hand in front of Quinn's face to try and get her attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I just zoned out. Is it time to go yet?"

"Yeah we want to make sure we are there early so we have time to get our seat numbers," Logan said. He was already standing with his bag on his shoulder.

Quinn grabbed her things and joined Michael and Logan, saying their goodbyes to Zoey and Chase they were on their way.

"So are you nervous?" Quinn asked Logan, whilst Michael walked ahead to chat up some girl in short shorts.

"A little bit. This is the key to the future, you know?" Logan said quietly. After a short pause he continued, "never mind, it's not a big deal anyway. I was just joking. Good luck nerd".

"Yeah, good luck," Quinn replied before walking into the hall where their exam was being held. It was the first of many exams that they would have throughout the year. It was kind of like a series of hurdles that they had to leap over to get the final length.

After finding her seat, Quinn sat down and rearranged her pens and pencils, her highlighter and calculator before turning her attention around the room. Logan was sitting three rows away from her, sitting arms crossed facing the front.

"This is a two hour examination, you will have 15 minutes reading time. You may not leave during this time. Please be patient until the buzzer goes. Thank you," The speaker had boomed over them. After a few more minutes the buzzer sounded, prompting the beginning of the exam.

Quinn made sure to use her time efficiently, starting on the longer answers at the back of the paper first before targeting the multiple choice answers. After what felt like forever, she glanced up at the clock noticing they were about halfway through. She glanced over at Logan briefly to notice he was furiously scribbling at his page. She gave him a curious look before turning back to her own paper and doing the same.

Another buzzer sounded at the end of the exam. Quinn smiled to herself. She had managed her time perfectly, just as she had planned in her practice exams, using her reading time well, and having extra time at the end to re-check all of her answers.

Quinn grabbed her cardigan and her bag and began to exit the hall. She caught up with Michael and Logan up front who were hi fiving.

"Hey guys, how'd you go?" Quinn asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I think I did okay actually, there were a few questions I struggled with but most of my studying paid off," Michael said excitedly. He seemed really relieved that their first exam for the year was done and dusted.

"Yeah I didn't really do much, just took my time and answered the questions," Logan said while putting his hands in his pockets, "now I could really go for some sushi, you guys coming or what?"

Quinn pursed her lips together. Why would Logan lie about the fact that he worked hard during the exam? That was weird, even by Logan's standards. However, she brushed it off and continued on to get sushi with them, meeting up with Zoey, Chase and Lola when they got there.

"Guys! I missed you! How did it go?" Lola practically screamed across Sushi Rox, causing a few people around her to wince at the sudden outburst.

"Goods" and "borings" were muttered from the three as they sat down and placed their order.

Quinn took this as an opportunity to reply to her earlier email.

_CP,_

_I know what you mean. It is hard in high school, the stereotypical expectations really annoy me. Why can't we all just be who we want to be? It sucks. My exam went really well, how did you go? It's lucky we don't go to the same school, otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance at Valedictorian, cause it's all mine ;). Chin up, surely it won't be like this at Stanford. Maybe we can break the social barriers together._

_- GG._

Quinn closed her phone and looked up, noticing her five companions watching her.

"What?" She asked, a little embarrassed because they were staring at her.

"We've been trying to talk to you for like five minutes," Lola stated impatiently, "what were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing I was just texting my mum," Quinn lied, hoping no one would ask her any other questions. They seemed to buy it as they all went back to chatting about Chase and Michael's new comic strip that was being published in the PCA newspaper. She hadn't told anyone about CP, she wasn't sure why but she liked that it was their little secret. Quinn wondered if he had told his friends about her. Surely not, she certainly wasn't anything worth mentioning, that was for sure.

After finishing their Sushi, she walked back to their dorm. Quinn had said she wanted to study up for her next exam – physics – which was a week away. This was a cover, she had really just wanted to get back and see if CP had messaged her back. He really made her day most of the time, he was so insightful and it was fun to talk to someone she didn't even know. He just 'got' her. She hadn't met anyone else who 'got her' like he did.

Opening up her laptop, she had gotten another email.

_GG,_

_My exam went well too. I think I killed it actually, not that I want to jinx myself or anything. I was pretty nervous walking in though. I feel like we've been chatting long enough now for me to ask you some more questions. Wanna play 20 questions?_

_CP_

Quinn felt nervous all of a sudden. It was so exciting having a random guy she could talk to anytime, but getting to know each other was nerve racking. She thought for a few minutes before replying. What the hell right? Worst comes to worse she can stop replying.

_CP,_

_That's so good! I'm excited for us. 20 questions huh? I guess that would be okay. But we don't have to answer some things….deal?_

_GG._

After hitting send, it was almost as if he had his response pre-typed.

_GG,_

_Deal. How old are you?_

_CP_

_CP,_

_17, how old are you?_

_GG_

_GG,_

_17. I guess that was dumb since we are both in senior year. But I guess some people are 18 so it makes a little bit of sense to ask. What's your name?_

_CP_

_CP_

_Good point. GameGirl. I don't think I'm ready to tell you my name. I don't think I should get to hear yours either. How about, what school do you go to?_

_GG_

_GG_

_:( I guess you're right. One day though right? I go to Pacific Coast Academy. It's a boarding school in California. We call it PCA for short thought. Where do you go?_

_CP_

Quinn nearly fell off her chair. Her mouth was wide open as she processed this new information. He went to the same school as her? No way. This was..unreal. What should she do? Should she tell him she goes to PCA too? What if that changed things. She thought about it for a good half an hour before replying.

_CP_

_I go to PCA too._

_GG_

She figured she should keep it short and simple. Deciding she didn't want to know what he would respond, she headed to bed, thinking about who it might be. She wondered if she knew him already. There were plenty of kids on campus that she hadn't met. Quinn almost laughed at the irony. What were the chances of talking to a random person on a random website and them just happening to go to the same school as you.

Quinn closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her mystery ClosetPoet.


End file.
